Running Away
by LoveMpregGirl2014
Summary: Edward left Jacob for Bella two years ago now Bella and Edward are getting married but what happens when an injured Jacob is brought to Sam's and Emily's house after two years of being missing and who is the teen carrying the injured pack mate and why did he shape-shift back into a two year old little boy who looks somewhat like Jacob and Edward mixed together who is he to the two
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Chapter One- Immortal Child

 **Jacob hummed softly listening to his son's breathing the teen didn't want anything but his son. His mate left him for another when he was pregnant no one knew about it and that's how he liked it. Nathen was two he was protective of his mom Jacob laid in the tub and sighed softly he was listening to music and singing along to Alicia Key's. He didn't sense the vampire guard surrounding the house. Nathen got up and mumbled ''mommy'' he rubbed his eyes and heard singing he grinned and then he saw a shadow move outside. He ran to his mom's room and said ''mommy'' Jacob squeaked and said ''Nathen are you ok'' the tot nodded he had brown wild hair and caramel skin he had shiny green eyes. Jacob got out and put his robe on and picked him up and Nathen said ''something's outside I put up shield we have to go.'' Jacob was shocked his son sensed something but he didn't he muttered ''Nathen'' the tot said ''we go'' and Jacob changed into his wolf picking up Nathen in his mouth and ran through the front door he felt pain he didn't stop he couldn't. Nathen whimpered ''mommy'' Jacob thought ''I'm ok'' knowing the tot could hear him. He heard the vampire's chasing him. Aro yelled ''stop him! Get the child and that wolf do not lose them!''**

 **Nathen hid their scent's when Jacob ran out of breath. He heard the blood filling his mom's lungs he changed into his human form he was breathing hard and had his eyes closed. Nathen whimpered ''mommy'' Jacob heard his son calling to him he couldn't open his eyes though he mumbled ''I only wanted you safe'' he passed out. Nathen whimpered ''mommy'' he patted his mom's cheek he mumbled ''have to help him'' he closed his eyes and mumbled ''need help'' he felt his bones move he didn't feel pain but it felt weird. The two-year-old opened his eyes and looked and saw big hands in front of him his legs felt longer he frowned and he ran to a puddle and mumbled ''wow'' looking at a teenage version of himself. He had curly brown hair and he had darkened up he looked at his mom and ran over he moved at lightning speed he picked up the teen and ran to the nearest airport he had to get his mom to safety. He mumbled ''Fork's'' he had heard his mom's thoughts of his family.**

 **Friday 3 days later**

 **Sam and the pack were having dinner at his and Emily's house when there was a banging on the front door. Seth opened it and saw a teen holding Jacob he said ''Jacob!'' the teen walked in and laid Jacob on the sofa he whimpered and he changed into a small child. Paul said ''what the hell just happened'' the tot was passed out. Sam yelled ''get Jacob to the hospital and the child we will find out what's going on later'' the pack nodded Paul picked up Jacob and Seth picked up the tot. Paul muttered ''where have you been Jake.''**

 **Carlisle didn't get tired but he was bored he had to sit through wedding plans with Alice and the family for Bella's and Edward's wedding and he was so glad to be called in he saw the pack he hadn't seen the pack since Edward broke up with Jacob. He said ''Sam'' Sam growled and said ''Jacob there's something wrong with him'' Carlisle nodded and went to the chart and muttered ''a rib has broken and it went through a lung what caused this.'' Sam said ''I don't know Jacob hasn't been home in two years because of you leeches'' Carlisle sighed and then sniffed and smelled a mixture of vampire and a wolf he looked at the child in Seth Clearwater's arms passed out Carlisle said ''is he ok'' Sam said ''we don't know'' Carlisle said ''take him to the room with Jacob'' Seth frowned and held the child closer. Carlisle said ''I don't want to hurt him'' Seth frowned but nodded and walked to the room Paul was next to Jacob who had a breathing tube in his mouth. Paul held Jacob's hand and mumbled ''I'm here pup'' he growled when he smelled a leech and looked at the doctor Cullen he relaxed a little not a lot but a little. Seth walked in and Jacob toke a deep breath and gagged and Carlisle ran over and pulled the tube out and Jacob screamed ''Nate!'' he looked and saw Carlisle and the pack he then saw his baby passed out in Seth's arms and growled changing instantly. He growled at Seth and Seth squeaked ''Jake it's me Seth you're ok!'' Jacob growled. Carlisle said ''Jacob your safe your home'' Jacob growled staring Seth down. The child whimpered ''mommy'' he changed into a wolf pup and Seth dropped him and the pup went to Jacob's wolf and licked Jacob's chin and Jacob huffed softly and licked the pup's head and the pup yipped he had brown shaggy fur he licked Jacob's wolf and Jacob purred and rubbed his head on the pup.**

 **Jacob changed back and muttered ''my pup'' kissing his head and the tot changed back and Jacob held him and muttered ''Nathen are you hurt'' he looked the pup all over and Nathen said ''I'm sleepy'' Jacob mumbled ''sleep'' the pup listened and laid his head on Jacob's chest curling up to him. Jacob looked at Seth and muttered ''sorry I saw you with my baby and I freaked out'' he held onto Nathen tighter and mumbled ''how did I get here.'' Sam said ''Jacob what is going on that toddler was a teenager he carried you inside my house and changed into a toddler again and no toddler can change into a wolf it's not possible.'' Jacob looked at Carlisle and looked away and mumbled ''I have to go'' he stood up and Paul blocked him and said ''no you are not leaving Jacob not again'' Jacob said ''move Paul'' Paul grunted he wanted to listen to his imprint but he growled ''no!'' it hurt him. Jacob said ''Paul'' Paul growled ''no Jacob sit and explain now'' Jacob immediately sat and turned red. Paul nodded and Jacob mumbled ''I won't let him take my baby away I won't'' Carlisle said ''who'' Jacob growled ''you! And your son he's my baby mine I raised him I went hungry to feed him when I couldn't find a place to stay Edward won't take my child from me.'' He looked at the pup sucking on his thumb sleeping he mumbled ''my baby and I are being hunted by the Volturi Nate's a hybrid half wolf half vampire.'' Everyone in the room went dead quiet**


	2. Chapter 2 BackStory

Run Away

Chapter Two- Backstory

 **Two years ago**

 **Jacob woke up and he could hear the pack downstairs he just wanted to be left alone but no one would let him. He looked at the big wolf sitting on the chair sleeping with his arm on his eyes. Jacob stared at him and sighed he did feel safe with Paul there but he wasn't Edward. He heard ''I'm not Gay Jacob it was just a phase'' Jacob felt his eyes water and tears come down he whimpered and Paul mumbled ''Jake'' Jacob wiped his eyes and Paul mumbled ''are you ok'' and Jacob nodded and Paul said ''do you want something to eat'' the pup shook his head no Paul said ''I'm getting you something to eat'' Jacob knew Paul had imprinted on him Paul had told him when he changed he wanted to be Jacob's best friend his confidante his everything. Jacob just wasn't ready to have his heart broken again what happened if Paul said ''he wasn't gay either and cheats on him with a girl like Edward did.'' Jacob shook his head and he got dizzy and he ran to the bathroom and got sick quietly he whimpered ''wolves don't get sick.'' He threw up again Seth got to the door and said ''Jake'' Jacob mumbled ''just hungry Seth I haven't eaten in a while'' Seth grinned and said ''well it's your lucky day Emily made bacon eggs pancakes chocolate chip and blueberry and she made muffin's mmm.'' Jacob grinned and said ''you're always starving'' Seth said ''aren't we all'' eating a piece of bacon that Jacob just noticed and smelled there. He hurled again from the smell of the bacon.**

 **Jacob stared at the bacon like it was the plague. Emily said ''what Jacob you love my bacon what's wrong honey.'' Jacob said ''um nothing I just don't feel up to bacon right now'' everyone at the kitchen table stopped eating Billy said ''my son doesn't want bacon'' he rolled over and checked Jacob's forehead and said ''are you feeling ok son'' Jacob pulled back and said ''I feel fine dad I just don't want any bacon ok'' he went around the bacon and got some eggs from the far off side so they didn't even have the smell on the eggs he picked up some pancakes blueberry and chocolate chip and ate into the blueberry and everyone stared at him. Jacob mumbled ''what'' mouth full Billy said ''you hate blueberries'' frowning. Jacob said ''I do not'' and kept eating Billy mumbled ''what's going on with you Jake'' Jacob rolled his eyes and said ''nothing ok gosh'' and went back to eating. Billy looked at Sam and Sam nodded.**

 **Jacob was cold he laid out in the sun just to try to get warm it was an unnaturally warm day in Forks so he was just lying outside shirtless. Paul said ''you look like a lazily cat'' chuckling. Jacob mumbled ''cold'' Paul said ''Jake are you feeling ok'' Jacob muttered ''yes what is with everyone asking that of course I am I was just cheated on and broken up with no big deal.'' Paul growled ''it is a fucking big deal don't you dare say that that leech should be ripped apart for what he did to you'' growling. Jacob muttered ''I'm sorry ok I know the imprint is strong I didn't mean to piss you off'' Paul stared at him and said ''it's not the imprint making me feel like this.'' He walked over and hugged him and said ''damn you are cold'' Jacob hummed and snuggled closer to him muttering ''so warm thanks'' holding onto him. Paul turned red and heated up even more and Jacob purred like a kitten and wouldn't let go of the older teen even when he fell asleep Paul carried him inside and put him to bed. Paul muttered ''what is going on with you Jake what has that bloodsucker done to you.''**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Jacob was still getting sick so he got sick early in the morning so the pack or his dad wouldn't notice. He would rather be sick then go to the Cullen's he muttered ''hell no'' he sighed softly and went downstairs and grabbed some ice to eat nothing calmed down his stomach like some nice cold crunchy ice he hummed chewing on it. His stomach did a flip and Jacob mumbled ''what the hell'' he ran to the bathroom and lifted his shirt and saw a tiny bump not noticeable from the front but a tiny bit noticeable if you knew where to look from the side. He squeaked and bumped into the shelf in the bathroom spilling what was on it. Billy's voice said ''son are you ok'' Jacob yelled ''yeah dad I'm ok'' he muttered ''no fucking way it can't be…'' he touched his stomach and another flip happened he screamed. Billy yelled ''son!'' Jacob walked out and said ''uh there was a spider I killed it'' blushing and Billy frowned and said ''a spider huh'' and Jacob nodded and Billy said ''uh huh'' and rolled back to his room. Jacob muttered ''what the hell's going on with me'' he felt water come to his eyes and Jacob growled ''no I'm not going to cry I'm not.'' He thought ''what if it's a baby…'' Jacob shook his head and said ''males can't get pregnant no I'm not pregnant not pregnant.''**

 **Two weeks later**

 **The bump was growing he finally went to the drugstore to buy a pregnancy test it couldn't hurt to see what it says. He knew males couldn't get pregnant so maybe it was a beer belly growing. The only problem was Jake didn't drink beer that often. He bought it and went home and peed on the tiny stick he muttered ''how do woman do this'' he sighed and read ''wait ten minutes if the screen shows a pink positive sign then you're pregnant if it shows a blue negative sign then you're not.'' Jacob nodded and waited for that blue negative sign to pop up after ten minutes he never saw the blue negative sign because he saw the pink and didn't even look at it all the way before he crushed it using his strength and then he cried.**

 **He muttered ''why me'' he laid in bed refusing to come out for anyone he heard ''I love you mommy'' he looked around and said ''who said that'' he heard ''I love you very much.'' He touched his stomach and felt a flip and Jacob's eyes watered not from sadness but happiness. He muttered ''I thought you would ruin me but you love me don't you'' he got a flip as an answer and Jacob grinned and everything was ok for that moment of time.**


	3. Chapter 3- Why I Left

Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Why I left

 **Jacob held onto the two-year-old who was still sleeping throughout the story Jacob told Jacob said ''I didn't want to tell you guys I didn't want you to be angry with me'' he moved Nathan's curly bangs out the way he said ''I was starting to show more and more so after I heard Nate speak I ran from everyone and everything I couldn't face my brother's or Paul.'' Paul squatted in front of him and said ''you're an idiot'' he hit Jacob's forehead Jacob said ''ow'' and Nathan growled in his sleep. Paul looked at the tot smirking and he rubbed his head and Jacob said ''you're not angry'' Sam said ''we are because you didn't trust us we would have stuck by you Jake helped you'' Jacob said ''I couldn't stay I just couldn't'' he shook his head. Nathan yawned and looked up at him and grinned and said ''hi mommy'' and Jacob grinned he said ''you brought us here why.'' Nathan said ''here is where family is'' he touched Jacob's head and replayed his memory's. Jacob's eyes watered and Nathan said ''no cry mommy I sorry'' Jacob mumbled ''they are happy tears Nate'' Nathan grinned and nodded and said ''I was big mommy I don't know how but I wanted to protect you mommy and when I opened my eyes I was big!'' and opened his arms and said ''I was tall to and I had big hands'' he toke Paul's hand and said ''like this it was so cool!'' he said ''and I could pick you up mommy I could you weren't even heavy at all.''**

 **The pack smirked watching the tot move his hands and arms around talking to Jacob. Billy rolled in and said ''Jacob'' he looked at his son on the hospital bed with a toddler in his lap. He said ''hi dad'' and the tot looked and said ''that's grandpa'' staring at the older male. Jacob said ''yes'' Billy said ''what…'' Jacob muttered ''his name is Nathan he's my son he's two'' Nathan stared at Billy and grinned and said ''hi'' Billy stared and rolled over Paul moved out the way and Billy sat in front of Jacob and the tot. Jacob said ''I left…'' Billy said ''hush boy it doesn't matter all that matters is that your home and you're not going to leave again.'' He reached out for Nathan and the tot grinned and looked at Jacob and Jacob nodded and Nate climbed into Billy's arms and sat on his lap and hugged his neck and said ''I see you in mommy's thought's'' he touched Billy's cheek with his small hand and said ''you were sad mommy was too see.'' He looked and saw Jacob looking at a picture of the pack and crying and when he saw Nate there he wiped his eyes and grinned and told him about the pack. Billy said ''your amazing'' Nathan grinned and said ''I cool'' and Billy chuckled and nodded and said ''your cool'' and Nate said ''yes!'' grinning.**

 **3 hours later**

 **Carlisle walked into his home past his wife and to the living room sitting area and sat down staring blankly. Esme said ''love'' Carlisle didn't answer Edward had heard no thought's. Bella said ''did someone die at the hospital'' Rose rolled her eyes and said ''people die there all the time he has never come home like this.'' Esme said ''Jasper'' Jasper said ''he's just really shocked I sense nothing else.'' Carlisle said ''I had a patient it was Jacob'' Edward froze and Carlisle continued and said ''he's been gone for two years'' Alice nodded and said ''ok'' Carlisle said ''he has a two-year-old son he has Edward's eyes and his hair tone he is half vampire half wolf.'' Everyone went quiet Bella said ''he's a man though'' Carlisle said ''I don't know how he's Edward's I saw him in person he's Edward's child for sure'' Edward was about to run outside and Carlisle caught him and said ''he doesn't want you near him'' Edward said ''I have to see him I need to look at that child…'' Carlisle said ''he's recovering we have bigger issues they were attacked by the Volutri that is why he's in the hospital he has amazing gifts I don't know all of them I know he can read minds he can show you what he's seen he's truly amazing.''**

 **The Cullen's and Bella walked into the hospital he heard ''grandpa, grandpa I want to get mommy that.'' Edward looked and saw the tot in Billy's lap in front of the gift shop pointing at the huge bear in the window. Edward wanted to go over Rose said ''it's true'' Emmett said ''he does look a lot like you Ed.'' Paul said ''pup mommy want's you back'' Billy said ''go on I'll get it and bring it by then you can give it to him.'' The tot grinned and said ''k grandpa'' kissing his cheek and put his arms up for Paul and said ''up'' and Paul picked him up and the tot said ''mommy likes you'' Paul said ''well I like mommy too'' the tot said ''hurt my mommy I hurt you'' Paul said ''deal'' and held out his fist and the tot stared at him and nodded and bumped fists with him. The tot said ''I like you'' and Paul grinned and said ''well I like you too little pup'' the tot grinned and looked and saw Seth Clearwater and said ''Seth'' the teen looked and grinned and said ''hi Nate'' Nate grinned and reached for him and Seth took him and Paul growled ''Seth'' Seth whined ''what.'' Paul growled ''hurt him I will not go easy on you'' Nate growled ''Seth mine my mate no hurt'' Seth turned red and Paul said ''well'' Nate said ''I protect mommy and Seth'' he huffed and put his head in Seth's neck and put his thumb in his mouth and said ''to mommy'' and pointed. Seth said ''yes sir'' and walked away with him.**

 **Jacob held Nathan and hummed softly the tot was curled up in his arms watching cartoons. The pack and Billy had gone home Jacob watched TV until his eyes closed. Nathan growled ''who is there'' looking at the entrance to the hospital room. He looked at the group of vampire's and growled. He stood up on the bed and Emmett said ''how cute'' Nathan growled and lightning stuck near them he growled. They jumped back and Edward said ''Nathan'' Nathan looked at the man and growled and said ''you hurt my mommy you make him cry I don't like people who hurt my mommy they get hurt.'' Jacob hummed in his sleep and laid on his side getting comfortable. Nathan mumbled ''my mommy best in world I protect my mommy from bad people like you.'' Edward said ''I just want to keep you two safe from the bad people who tried to take you a few days ago do you understand'' the two-year-old growled ''I do understand you're not my dad never will be leave'' Edward was hurt by this he said ''Nathan'' Edward heard him yell ''GO!'' in his head Edward had to cover his ears he grunted. Nathan huffed and curled up next to Jacob and sucked on his thumb again he cooed when Jacob wrapped his arms around him he patted Jacob's cheek softly and mumbled ''I love my mommy'' kissing his cheek.**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Again

Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Meeting Again

 **Jacob had been out of the hospital for two weeks and now he was inside the Cullen's house having a meeting about the Volutri. Jacob looked at his son and the tot was in his lap staring at everything. Paul sat by them he didn't like being in their house but he wanted Jacob and Nate safe he growled when they finally came in. Seth sat on the floor yawning he had been out on patrol Sam had been enhancing their patrol's since Jacob and Nate came back. Seth leaned his head on Jacob's knee falling asleep. Jacob smirked and poked his cheek and Seth said ''I'm awake!'' and sat straight up. Nathan giggled Jacob was pissed that Seth had imprinted on his two-year-old but he knew Seth had no control over it. It helped that Seth was Nate's best friend but not that much. Seth ran his fingers through his hair and grinned sheepishly. Jacob said ''you could have stayed at home Seth'' Seth mumbled ''no I couldn't.'' Nate closed his eyes he did that sometimes he was listening for danger. Jacob hated that his child was so protective he knew Nate wasn't a normal child but still it concerned Jacob. No matter what he told the two-year-old Nathan would still look for danger growl at anything that posed a threat to his mom Jacob wanted him to have a normal life as a child not as his protector.**

 **The Cullen's walked in Bella next to Jacob Paul said ''Jake'' Jacob said ''I'm ok Paul gosh'' Paul nodded and Jacob kissed his cheek and Paul turned red looking away. Nate giggled Seth cooed ''aww'' Jacob and Paul said ''shut up Seth!'' Seth said ''shutting up now'' pouting. Jacob said ''Seth can you take Nate to play'' Nathan said ''no I stay'' Jacob said ''Nathan Alexander Black go play now'' Seth stood up and said ''come on Nate'' holding out his hand and said ''please'' the tot looked at Seth then his mom and whined but toke Seth's hand and looked at Jacob and kissed his cheek. Jacob kissed his head and said ''I love you'' Nate nodded and went with Seth outside.**

 **Carlisle said ''when did you notice the Volturi was after you'' Jacob said ''well when Nate was one and a half I started feeling like I was watched I just thought it was nothing but it got worse as Nate's power's grew.''**

 **A year and half ago**

 **Jacob grinned watching Nathan play in the sandbox Jacob then watched Nate put the sand in his mouth and he squeaked ''Nate no!'' and he ran over and cleaned out the tot's hand and mouth. He mumbled ''what am I going to do with you pup huh'' the tot grinned and said ''lov you momma.'' Jacob said ''uh huh you won't be saying that when your pooping sand'' Nate giggled. Jacob felt they were being Nathan started to shake and Jacob said ''Nate sweetie'' Nate said ''bad people bad people'' covering his ears he could hear Demetri's and Felix's thoughts they were watching from the tree's. Nate screamed ''go away!'' and a tornado went straight at the two vampire's.**

 **Now**

 **Carlisle said ''he can control the weather'' Jacob said ''no just make it'' Paul said ''he can shape-shift into a wolf and he can grow'' Edward ''what do you mean grow'' Paul said ''he was a teenager when he brought Jacob to the Rez but it was like he ran out of juice and he changed back into a two-year-old.'' Carlisle said ''that is interesting does he drink animal blood'' Jacob said ''no he doesn't'' Carlisle said ''I would like for him to try it to see if he could get some more energy back because he does look a little tired maybe that transformation toke more out of him then we know.'' Jacob frowned but said ''fine.''**

 **Jacob held Nathan and Nate was handed a sippy cup and Nate frowned and said ''eww'' Jacob said ''it's to help you sweetie mommy wouldn't do it if he didn't think grand…Carlisle was right'' Nate looked at his mom and said ''I do it for you'' and Jacob grinned and nodded and Seth watched him and Nate took a sip and another it was good. He grinned and kept drinking from the cup and Jacob kissed his head and Nate's eyes opened up wide and he hummed. Carlisle said ''do you feel better'' the tot nodded and said ''thank you'' and Carlisle grinned and said ''you are very welcome Nathan.'' Jacob had noticed Nate was sleepier then usual at the hospital normally he just needed two hours of sleep and he was good for a day but after the hospital Nate would sleep and sleep for the full eight hours and then be tired that night with naps. Nate said ''I feel better now mommy'' and Jacob grinned and said ''I can tell you do sweetie'' Nate said ''not sweetie I'm strong'' and puffed out his chest and Paul poked his chest and Nathan blew out the air and giggled. Paul said ''I found your ticklish spot'' Nate squealed ''no!'' and climbed onto Jacob's shoulder and behind his mom and squeaked ''mommy don't let him get me.'' Jacob growled ''Paul if you tickle him he will pee on himself and you are going to change him if he does'' Paul hummed and said ''worth it'' and tried to get him and Seth picked him up like a sack of potatoes and toke off and Nathan said ''run Seth run!'' Seth said ''I got you'' Paul said ''almost had him.''**

 **Nathan stared at the big TV with a PlayStation hooked up to it he had never seen one before. Emmett walked over and said ''hey little one want to play'' Nate said ''I don't know how'' Emmett picked him up and sat on the sofa with Nathan between his legs and grabbed a remote and turned it on grand theft auto was on. Emmett started a new game and said ''I'll show you sport'' and Nate looked at him and nodded trusting the huge vampire a little he looked nice. Seth sat watching them eating a sandwich. Emmett said ''wanna blow something up'' Nathan nodded quickly and Emmett showed him how and Nate's eyes lit up and he squealed ''cool! I wanna try I wanna try!'' and the vampire chuckled and let him blow up a trashcan. Nate said ''cool!'' and Emmett smirked and Nate looked at Rose with a plate of cookies and Nate looked at her getting closer to Emmett and Emmett said ''she's my wife she won't hurt you'' Nate frowned but looked at the cookies and looked at Seth and Seth grinned and Nate toke a cookie and another and jumped down and ran over to Seth handing him one and then ran to Emmett and went back into his lap and said ''thank you'' Rose grinned and said ''you're welcome Nate'' Nathan looked at her only his mommy and people he liked called him Nate and Rose looked at the face he made and said ''Nathan sorry'' Nate hummed and said ''Nate's ok for you'' he went back to playing the video game with Emmett. Rose smiled and Seth gasped and said ''your smiling oh my gosh'' he ran to the window and Rose and Emmett said ''what'' and Seth said ''I was just looking for a blue moon outside since the impossible is happening right now.'' Emmett laughed loudly and Rose said ''ha-ha very funny dog.''**


End file.
